Strive Through The Darkness
by Urshura Maria
Summary: Lila reflects back her past, involving the hectic life with her cold hybrid lover. Now she's in a dilemma of what's right and wrong at the start of a new beginning.


**A/N: Hi.**

**This one-shot follows the Devil May Cry 3 prologue and may contain spoilers.**

**I apologize once again for any mistakes in here that'll be hard to understand, along with my OC seemly being OOC or Mary-Sue. I am still learning on the way as I continue to write.**

**I'll accept any concrits but no flames.**

**Have a happy reading~**

* * *

'_So many books about Sparda, but which one of them is telling the truth?'_

It was then Lila felt two arms engulf her own as a pair of hands wearing fingerless gloves cupped her own, closing the book she was reading.

"Don't read those useless counterfeits, they don't tell the truth."

Lila blinked when she recognized the stern tone,

_Vergil._

The book she was reading in her hands was taken from her. Lila watched as the hand returned to where she had found the book before she felt arms wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes soften at the gesture, it reminded Lila it was a year since they were together. Their time together when they first met was a rocky one; Vergil's cold attitude was always hitting on her nerves badly, so she brushed it off at first, but for some reason, they always run to each other that made them work together – it annoyed them to no end. But they gradually tolerated each other presences, learning about each other until they eventually got together.

Both Lila and Vergil were no strangers to combat, fighting against demons that took in many different forms before they stared journeyed together. They would've considered themselves devil hunters if they weren't hunting down what they're looking for; Lila had taught herself combat while traveling different places to initially broaden her horizons but now she follows Vergil, pursuing to what he was searching for –

_Power._

On the way, Lila learned that her boyfriend is a half-breed of human and demon.

Vergil and his younger twin brother Dante were born to his demonic father Sparda and his human mother Eva. Before meeting Vergil, Lila rarely paid any attention to legends, especially involving the legendary demon warrior Sparda. Sure, she heard the name a few times wherever she traveled to but did not expect to come across Vergil, who was the oldest son.

He shared things with her when he wanted to, but the one Lila couldn't forget was hearing the horrifying incident that killed Eve, which also separated Vergil and Dante. In addition, Sparda has left before the incident, not returning for a long time and was presumed dead in history's name. She remembered that tiny longing and sad tone when he shared that tragic memory – it broke her heart. The way he spoke of his parents and his twin... how could she forget it? The way he spoke about his family; Vergil must've loved his father so much that he inspired him to follow his footsteps, his kind and loving mother who cared her family with her heart and despite the annoyance coming from his younger twin, it was enough for Vergil to care for him as well.

Lila became more tolerant and patient, being gentler with him, the more she learned about him. Of course, in return, Vergil had at least warmed up to her but there are times he was harsh on her because of this, especially during their sparring and their battles against demons. Lila was often agitated at this – it didn't stop that the fact they were still annoyed for their different ideas but regardless, it didn't stop their relationship as they enjoyed each other's' presences.

"I'm sorry," Lila finally spoke up, breaking from her trance, "I just wanted to know what the books say about him."

She felt the grip on her waist tightened, feeling the warm air breathed through her ear that made her heart beat, feeling weak in his arms.

"Don't read them." Vergil sternly spoke, his voice becoming more colder Lila was familiar with, even if he was scolding her, it was no different. "It's sprouting nonsense. I don't want another delusional follower believing these false stories."

Lila blinked at this, but she understood what he meant. It was true because she knew there are a few who believed Sparda as real – most believed it as a legend but there were those who really believe it enough that gotten them obsessed with it. Those who did have lost their sanity and the people around them had gone ways to undo what Sparda had done.

Lila herself became intriguingly fascinated with his stories about Sparda, not only because of his heroic actions but also how much inspiration his father was to her boyfriend. But on that particular day when they visited Fortuna City, they learned a certain religious group called Order of the Sword worshipped Sparda as a God.

It was true he saved mankind which labeled him for going against his own kind because of what he did was right. But Lila was unsure of the group, feeling unease when their intentions were to exterminate all demons. When she asked Vergil about it, even he wasn't so sure, commenting if it should be called misguided or not – before adding that 'they shall know this devil's power, a power greater than they ever imagined – the power of a son of Sparda' which got Lila to roll her eyes in exaggeration at this.

"...Okay."

Seemly pleased by this answer, Vergil placed a kiss on Lila's cheek that made her legs go weak with her own heart pounding.

He let out a small chuckle at this before unwrapping his arms from Lila's waist. She took the chance to fully turn to him once she regained herself, seeing his stern and cold look on his pale face with his unusual white hair swept up from behind. His blue eyes shined brightly, filled with a warmth only she can see with his neatly dressed outfit that matched his eyes.

Vergil placed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, which unfazed, Lila, as she continued to stare at him with her own matching coloured eyes. He did nothing when she slowly reached her hand to cup his cheek, feeling her thumb lightly rubbing it. He soon wrapped his arms around once more and Lila let herself be mesmerized by his features, stopping her motion as she took in his warm embrace. Vergil chuckled at this and placed his lips on her forehead, making Lila's cheeks lightly burn in bright pink-red hue.

It lasted for a moment before Vergil soon released Lila and stood by his girlfriend's side, looking at the books stacked in the shelf in front of him. The latter watched as he took out one book in his hand, eyes skimming through what he was reading.

"How much can they exaggerate about him I wonder." He mused with a small hint of curiosity in his tone.

Lila tilted her head a bit upon hearing his tone but did not say anything. She continued to watch him read for a while until she heard footsteps coming closer. She looked ahead to see someone was approaching them from the distance. It was a pale man with only horrific sideburn on his face as he held a book in his arm –

_Arkham._

"So, you're looking for the book of accident legends," he began, "the tale of the Demon warrior Sparda?"

Vergil closed the book before placing it back where he found it, his voice returning to that same cold tone. "That's not what I'm looking for. Leave me."

"Then what are you looking for?" Arkham pressed on, "a demon that impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons... that's the story, isn't it?"

In a swift manner, Vergil gently pushed Lila aside and unsheathe his Yamato sword at Arkham without looking up.

"Leave me," he repeated, "I won't tell you a third time."

Lila watched as Arkham was still unfazed at this, beginning to place his hand at the tip of Yamato's tip before sliding it down with his thumb that was slicing his thumb to bleed out as he walked closer to Vergil.

"People inherently fear evil..." he began, "however... occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil."

With a dangerous glance at the man, Vergil sheathed Yamato back into the scabbard. "What are you getting at?"

"Share with me. The story of Sparda..."

Vergil did not say anything as he grabbed Lila's wrist, dragging her as he walked off. The latter didn't say anything, continuing to stare at Arkham before she turned to her boyfriend who did not stop.

"Can we really trust him?" Lila finally asked.

"As long he is useful then the alliance still stands for us to reach our goal."

Lila felt her heart tightened at this, eyes slightly narrowing in conflict. She knew that Vergil didn't care about him or anything else, but she couldn't help but worry about Arkham's eerily presence.

But Lila wouldn't deny that she was also worried about what Vergil planning to do was the right thing. Her heart's in a jumble into what's right and wrong. Her boyfriend is stubborn, she knew that – even if she wanted him to listen, he'll still pursue his goal. She's seen how he is, and it still frustrates her, even if Lila was together with him for as long she remembered.

Though Lila was having doubts about his intentions with Arkham tagging along to help, her resolve to stay by his side still burns in her heart. She wouldn't leave his side, even if she wanted to at wit's end for Vergil's persistence.

She might have her concerns about what they're doing but was still willing to walk Vergil's side and do what she can to help if anything happens.

If not more for their sakes.

* * *

"The activation method is as I described before." Arkham explains as he, Vergil and Lila stood before a large castle entrance in ruins outside in the dark night. "It should be a simple matter for you.

I will go to his place. I believe that I know where the item we seek is located." He said as Lila and Vergil followed his gaze until he wasn't in their sight. "You should dispose of any obstacles quickly."

It was then bloody-red and white demonic creatures appeared, carrying long pitch-like scythes in their hands. They resembled almost human but had horns and spade-tipped tail with three spike-like protuberances growing from their backs. Both hybrid and hunter glanced to see more had appeared behind them, surrounding them in different directions as the creatures all charged.

In a swift movement, Vergil maneuverer around Lila and knocked a group of Abysses' strikes away with Yamato before unsheathing it. He slashed one attempting to attack him from above in half, followed by another in a circular motion that sliced all of them in half.

Lila soon followed, taking out a wand resting on her waist, which grew into a double spear, Halberd as soon Vergil placed Yamato back on his hip. More Abysses appearing around them, both hybrid and hunter dodged the attack from behind before Vergil knocked one away and took out his sword once more, repeating this motion against half the group.

Lila blocked one from behind, quickly deflecting it and slashing the Abyss upwards with her spear, followed with a circular motion like Vergil's that sliced all of them around her before placing her spear back to her waist when it returned to its size.

Vergil soon began slashing through a group of them until they were all cut down and dispersed into a pool of blood, placing his sword back into the scabbard once more. He soon flips his hair back to his original style when it was wet from the rain of the Abysses' blood. Lila returned to his side, making Vergil look at her for a moment. Seeing her strong dark brown eyes gaze at his own, he nodded and began to walk up the stairs together, stopping in front of the entrance door, where it'll be opened once more from its centuries sleep.

_"It begins."_


End file.
